The Inquisition part 2
This is the second part of "The Inquisition" of The Amazing World of Gumball, which continues after the cliffhanger ending. Synopsis After Rob falls into the Void, the world of Elmore starts falling apart and breaking up, and everyone gets sucked into it. The Wattersons end up running for their lives while Elmore is breaking all around them and they have to find a way out. Transcript (That night at home, Gumball was in his room crying his eyes out. Nicole was sitting next to him on his bed.) Gumball: So I kissed Sarah as a human, thinking it was Penny, but was not. Then the real Penny yelled my name, and turned into a dragon because she was angry at me! Nicole: Aw, don’t worry about that, honey. Let’s go to the kitchen and make dinner. Darwin: Hey! Where is the kitchen? Anais: The kitchen should be where it always is. Darwin: Well it isn’t. Gumball: It’s gone! (Anais runs upstairs and opens the door to their room, but it is gone) Anais: Our room! (Richard opens the front door to find an empty white space) Richard: The outside! Anais: Our world is disappearing! Darwin: I’M FREAKING OUT, DUDE! (A giant hole appears in the floor. I fall into it but grab on to a piece of the floor and hold on.) Gumball: This must be what Rob was trying to warn us about! Oh no! It’s starting! (I fall into the hole as the floor disappears and scream) Nicole: what’s down that hole? We’ll need to go in after him! (They all jump down the hole and land in the Void) Gumball: We’re in the Void! Darwin: Argh! There’s nowhere to run! Nicole: Wait, what’s that way? Gumball: I don’t know. Anais: We have never gone that way before! Gumball: It looks like we have no other choice! Go! (We all run for our lives as destruction happens around us. We run forward toward a light and end up coming through a computer screen, and fall through it, inside a studio) Richard: Where are we? (Everywhere there are pictures of us hanging on the wall) Anais: They are obsessed with us. Nicole: What kind of creeps have pictures of us hanging everywhere? Gumball: Guys, I feel like we’re being watched. (Then we see people watching us. We scream) Mic Graves: The Wattersons! What are you guys doing here? Anais: We ran where we have never gone before and ended up in this place! Darwin: Mic Graves? Aren’t you the producer of ‘The Amazing World of Gumball’? And who are all these other people? Mic Graves: This is the crew! And we make the cartoon that is based on your lives! Gumball: Elmore is disappearing! If you really make a show, then you have the power to restore our world! Mic Graves: But Ben said the show is ending after Season 6. Darwin: But you need to save us from disappearing and being stuck in the Void forever! Mic Graves: Well, Ben said he will try making a movie about you, but he’s still trying to write a script. But he said he’s leaving. Darwin: Then get to work! Mic Graves: Us? No. Ben created your show. Without him, we’re lost. Ha ha ha ha! He is very important! Ha ha ha! No I’m kidding. Everyone has a place here. Anais: Then why don’t you just replace him? Mic Graves: because we love the break! We’ve been working non-stop for 244 episodes! It’s a very aggressive schedule. Gumball: If Ben doesn’t write a script for a movie, our world will cease to exist! We need to find him! Mic Graves: Check the studio. They were supposed to record your voices today. Richard: Our voices? (We enter the studio) Darwin: Is any of you named Ben? Christian: Who? Nicolas: Oh, he’s talking about the writer. You know, that awkward guy who writes the show. Kyla: Oh yeah, we haven’t seen him. Darwin: These guys sound so familiar! Nicolas: That’s because we’re your voices! Check it out, me, you, me, you. I’m Nicolas. Kyla: I’m Kyla. Anais: You do my voice? You sound like me! Darwin: Whose voice do you do? Christian: Yours, fool. Darwin: Ha ha! Gumball: We need to find Ben before it’s too late! Kyla: Wish we could help you. Gumball: I think you know more than you’re letting on. Kyla: Are you calling us liars? Gumball: Maybe I am. (We get thrown out the studio.) Gumball: I bet (???) will cover more information on Ben. Here’s a photo. Anais: Wow! Gumball: I know, very hard to look at, that’s why I brought us to London, where Ben is from. Now let’s see if anyone’s home. (Knocks on door) (Old man opens door) Anais: You are not Ben. Man: I am not, I am Ben’s father. Gumball: We just need to know where Ben is. Man: He is not here for you. What is the problem? Darwin: We just found out they ended our show just as Elmore is disappearing! Anais: It is upsetting! Man: I tell you something; and you listen. It does not matter if you are real or not, it is what you believe you can do. My son says he wants to be a writer. I say that is fantasy. Get that image out of your head. But now he is a writer. Even fantasy can be real if you believe. Richard: I can’t understand a word this guy says. Darwin: I think he was saying something uplifting, maybe. Gumball: Do you know where Ben is???! Man: No. (We leave.) Gumball: Argh! My hand is fading! Just like the time when Zach was taking over me! Darwin: We’re fading from existence! Anais: That means if we can’t find those lazy writers, we might stop existing! Gumball: Then we have to find Ben! (We teleport to another house and knock on the door. A little girl opens the door) Gumball: Oh, you must be Ben’s daughter. Darwin: Where’s your dad at? Girl: He’s not home. Will you play with me? Anais: We’re kinda busy. Girl: Let’s play princess castle. You be the bad guys and I be the princess. Anais: We’re not the bad guys. Girl: No it’s just pretend…pretend…pretend….pretend. Richard: Pretend? Anais: That’s all we are…make-believe? Gumball: Can you just tell us where your dad is? Girl: I told you, he’s not home. But I am a princess! (Changes into a princess) Richard: How’d she do that? Gumball: The power of make-believe! It’s stronger than I thought! Nicole: Listen, I think we have to go, we can’t play with you now. But it was nice meeting you! (We all sit gloomily on the sidewalk, as the destruction of Elmore continues around us) Gumball: All our leads have been dead-ends. Anais: What will happen if we can’t find Ben in time? (We start fading) Gumball: This…aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgh! TO BE CONTINUED… Category:Episodes